Woodhearth
Woodhearth is one of the eight major cities located in the province of Valenwood, being the capital of the Greenshade region. Woodhearth is a melting pot of culture ranging from the High Elves of the Summerset Isles to the Imperials of Cyrodiil. Woodhearth is one of the busiest ports located across the Abecean Sea. By game *Woodhearth (Arena) *Woodhearth (Online) Description Geography Woodhearth is one of the many port towns located along the Blue Divide, the sea in between the Valenwood mainland and the Isle of Auridon in the west. Woodhearth has had influence from the High Elves in the west since the city is the closest one to the provinces. Woodhearth is built on an area along the Drowned Coast where the marsh meets the sea, in a fertile grassland on the coast. The settlement built before Woodhearth has had several Graht-oak trees located in the southern district, in the marshes. As time went on, the Imperials of Cyrodiil began to build fortifications across the coast, creating a perimeter that would become the port town of Woodhearth. As time went on, the Imperials abandoned the settlement and the Altmer arrived into town. They built their own structures in the northern end as well as rejuvenated the harbor along the western shore. East of the city are several marshlands such as Rootwater Grove and the Shademist Moors. There are not many settlements located near Woodhearth, other than Longhaven, Diss, and Dread Vullain. Traditions History First Era The Maormer Conquest of Valenwood Woodhearth, along with the other Ayleid cities in Valenwood, was flourishing in the trade with the foundation of the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. Greater settlements such as Elden Root were being established in the eastern forest of Grahtwood. Things took a turn for the worst when the Maormer of Pyandonea invaded the Ayleid colonies along the coast, this included the towns of Woodhearth and Haven. They eventually moved into Elden Root and besieged the city, destroying their great libraries and universities, high atop of the Elden Tree.Ayleid Cities of Valenwood The Alesssian Reforms & Treethane's Independence During the First Era, the provinces of Valenwood and Cyrodiil waged war against each other, even after the Alessian Reforms of Marukh. These conflicts arose when High King Borgas was killed during the Wild Hunt. The war ended after a series of losing battles and the Thrassian Plague, the province of Valenwood fell to the Empire. Several advancements were made in Valenwood, one of which resulted in the founding of Southpoint. The power the Camoran Dynasty had over Valenwood was diminishing, ensuring Valenwood would not join with the High Elves of Camoran, the Empire granted independence to the treethanes in different settlements across Valenwood. These cities included Woodhearth, Falinesti, Silvenar, Haven, Archen, and Elden Root went from simple trading posts to large civilizations with their own power across the realms.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ValenwoodThe Founding of Southpoint Origin of Woodhearth; the Green Pact Alliance The Imperials established the town of Woodhearth as a trading post along the Blue Divide and to develop business with the Wood Elves of Valenwood. The reception from the Elves was curiosity, friendship, and hospitality, it was a treat to the tree people since it served as a port town and a fortress, protecting people from the threats of the forest such as the Hollow or the Lurcher. The town was attacked by several Bosmer tribes that were against the idea of Woodhearth; they retaliated by using Destruction Magic to destroy the walls of the town, they were driven back by the local Imperial Legion, with their superior weaponry.Woodhearth: A Pocket Guide Peace was eventually brought into Woodhearth between the Green Pact Bosmer and the Imperials in town. The Wood Elves established treehomes along the southern district that connect through each other on the treetops. It gave Woodhearth a special connection to the green. As time went on, Woodhearth naturally moved to the Wood Elves, when the Bosmer became an effective power in the Second Empire. A Treethane was established in Woodhearth, to ensure the power of the Bosmer further. The Treethanes of Woodhearth have become notorious throughout Valenwood for their sheer determination and their fair judgment for the denizens of Woodhearth. The Treethanes would continue to rule the city of Woodhearth, even in the Second Era and beyond. Second Era Trouble in Woodhearth; Pelidil's Gambit During the Interregnum in 2E 582, Vicereeve Pelidil stole the Staff of Magnus from the city of Marbruk and used it to create a shade of Prince Naemon, the Prince of Alinor. Naemon had perished after an unfortunate encounter in Elden Root with the Orrery. Pelidil, with the help of the Veiled Heritance plans to destroy the Aldmeri Dominion and to seek revenge for Naemon, by slaying Queen Ayrenn of the Dominion. After stealing the staff, Pelidil traveled to the city of Woodhearth and remained in hiding, with a planned assassination attempt on Ayrenn. Treethane Fariel believes that there is a spy amidst the Thalmor, she felt that it was best to root them out from the shadows. Fariel and Razum-dar of the Eyes of the Queen plan to root out the traitor by having Raz disguised as Queen Ayrenn and to tour the Imperial Underground, a place avoided by many. Raz asked one of his close friends, a warrior named the Vestige, to travel with them as Ayrenn and to uncover the assassin at the sewers. While in the Underground, the two were attacked by Asteril, a young member of the Thalmor and the assassin of the Veil. She disappeared into the sewers with the Vestige following suite. They discovered orders from Pelidil and sent it to Fariel and the Thalmor.Events in Veil of Illusion Betrayal in the Thalmor; Pelidil's Demise Members of the Thalmor, including the leader of the Woodhearth Thalmor, Oromin believed that Asteril would never betray the Dominion. The Vestige and Oromin traveled to the Thalmor Resting Quarters to interrogate Asteril about the rest incident. They arrived in late, and Asteril was found murdered in her room. Razum-dar found a hidden path to the underground near Asteril, the Vestige enters the underground to find a dying heritance member named Laryaril on the floor, she explains that Pelidil is gathering an army and is currently besieging the fortress of Seaside Sanctuary in the north. It will be the staging grounds of Siege on Woodhearth. With this news, Treethane Fariel and the Thalmor of Woodhearth begin to plan a counterattack on Pelidil's Forces to reclaim the Seaside Sanctuary.Events in Double Jeopardy Third Era The War of the Blue Divide; the Woodhearth Blockade During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 397, the province of Valenwood and the western subcontinent of the Summerset Isles waged war against each other across the Blue Divide in a conflict called the War of the Blue Divide. The Altmeri Navy surrounded the city along the western coast and tried to starve the people through a blockade. This endeavor proved to be tiresome since the Wood Elves are known to be willing cannibals. The Wood Elves preserve the forest and see any meat as valuable food. After battles, the feast on the enemies flesh since it would have been a waste. Valenwood was ravaged by war during the Simulacrum; they have the War of the Blue Divide in the west and the Five Year War in the east with the Khajiit.A Dance in Fire, Book V Woodhearth during the Imperial Simulacrum The Imperial Simulacrum started from 3E 389 to 3E 399, when Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Woodhearth in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Woodhearth was under the rule of Queen Laredia. Events in Gallery Woodhearth (online).png|Woodhearth circa 2E 582. Woodhearth (Arena).png|Woodhearth circa 3E 399. Trivia *In an earlier development stage, Arena was going to be a Tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Woodhearth's team was known as the Nomads.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * pt:Woodhearth pl:Woodhearth Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Valenwood Category:Lore: Valenwood Locations